


Inktober Prompts

by ApurricatingCat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fae Credence, God Credence, God Percival, Haunted House, M/M, Questionably Dark Magic, Rituals, Schmoopy Cafe, Spirit Invocation, Vampire Percival Graves, ghost au, ghost credence, percival has nongraphic burns and wounds in chapter 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApurricatingCat/pseuds/ApurricatingCat
Summary: For inktober this year I'm calling it Super Successful if I write a short drabble and have a doodle to go along with it (in ink, naturally)I've liked a few of them, so I shall share them here! They are all really short, but if I eventually run in to time and any of them are popular enough, I might expand later on!Hope you enjoy!





	1. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamp! Percy turns/turned? Credence!

The ground cracked, crumbled, fell in—and Credence gasped a desperate shuddery breath—coughing—as he pulled himself from the soil. He didn’t know where he was—wiping soil from his eyes—and then the headstones came into view and he was more confused than he’d been before. 

All he really knew was he was 

Hungry.

And then Percy was there and the hunger was momentarily replaced with relief and realization. The man's arms were around him, and there was the press of teeth at his throat.

“You really changed me—” Credence gasped, clinging to him, grateful, almost disbelieving. 

Percival held him closer.


	2. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percival follows Credence into a fae realm. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Percival followed the light.

He knew it to be a trap of some sort, at least for some. 

He followed it anyways.

The world felt warped around him, not quite natural. It felt hollow, in a way, as though the trees were empty carcasses or paper cut outs. And he followed the pale blue light even still, knowing that he was being baited into a realm he wouldn’t be able to leave when coerced into eating.

And eating was precisely what he planned to do.

For he’d fallen in love with a creature from that realm. It was foolish, he knew, but he didn’t care. He wanted to belong with it.


	3. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percival moves into a house that is supposedly haunted. He doesn't believe it. Until he does.

“The house at the end of the road is haunted.” They all said.

Rumors.

It was silly. 

And Percival moved in.  
Haunted. It was ridiculous, really. At least he thought it to be. But soon his certainty wavered. He felt silly for questioning it. 

But things moved where he hadn’t left them.  
Cold spots.  
Glasses of water left on the counter; found frozen.   
And he was running out of explanations.

It reached out.  
_He_ reached out. 

Icy cold hands on his skin, and a cold mouth against his own, steam between them from each heavy breath.  
And he sighed, soft—

“Credence.”


	4. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percival passed on too soon, Credence wants to call him back from beyond.

Blood and paint smeared on skin.  
The moon was high over the forest, a soft silver light across the stone altar. 

Gods lived here. Other things, too. It was risky, trying to summon something here. 

Especially as he had one particular spirit in mind, aching to summon him back to earth. 

He had been taken too soon.

He wanted to call him back to earth, or else go with him to the beyond. He didn’t care where he ended up so long as he was with _him_.

The wind blew through his hair, whipped around his gaunt face. It howled loudly in his ears, a sound he knew in his gut, to be the sounds of creatures just beyond fighting to get through. “Percival Graves.” He invoked, his voice raw. “Percival Graves!” He shouted it, and the candles on his altar extinguished, leaving him in darkness. 

He felt hands grip his wrists, brush up to his elbows—a hand around the back of his neck, and Credence was crying.

“Percival—” he breathed, before the mouth was against his own.


	5. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is super weird and out of character for me lmao  
but i don't hate it??? it's just real weird. I don't do poetry-esque things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? No idea what this one is about.

They lived under the snow.  
Crumbling homes.  
Frigid.  
The ghosts of the past  
Echoed around them  
in the melting corridors  
but it was easier  
to curl together  
under the patched blankets  
legs entwined  
fingers entwined  
hair cascading over the pillow,  
listening to each  
slow, deep breath  
and you wait  
together  
for the world to end.


	6. Day 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OldGod!Credence and mortal (soldier? who knows?) Percival after a Battle of Some Kind.

He walked barefoot through the ruins. Fresh growth sprouted with every careful step, green life left in the smoking ash. 

“It’s you…” a voice whispered, strained, pained. Credence turned his head towards it, white eyes scowering the remains until they landed upon him. _Him_. Credence exhaled a breath of relief. He was burnt, wounded, but alive. 

“How…what…what are you?” he asked, trying to push himself up, using what little strength remained in him to reach out to Credence.

Credence moved towards him, impressed in a bittersweet sort of way, that the man didn’t flinch away or cower. He knelt next to him. “I…was a God here, once.” He said eventually, “Long ago, long before the God’s worshipped today were even imagined.” He smiled sadly and cupped the man’s face, the brush of his thumb soothing the burns.

The man looked him over, smiling, even though the action had to hurt, “I always said you looked angelic.” He rasped, voice raw from the smoke. Credence laughed, and flowers sprouted. The man looked in awe.

“Would you like peace, Percival?” he asked softly, “I can end this pain, you can pass on peacefully.” He smiled as he said it, though he ached to.

Percival turned his face into Credence’s hand, pressed a gentle kiss against his palm. “Would that…allow me to stay with you, Credence?” he asked softly, looking up at the God with something akin to hope. “I know you’re aware of how I feel for you. I…am I wrong to…believe it mutual?”

Credence gently brushed his fingers against Percival’s skin, “You…are aware of all it entails if I were to…change you that way? Truly?” He asked softly.

Percival met his eyes, honey-brown meeting with Credence’s unearthly blank and white ones. “I know.” He said, voice firm and certain. And Credence knew it to be honest.

Their lips met and Credence exhaled into Percival.

_New Life._


	7. Day 14

They sat outside together in the cooling evening sun. The wall of the restaurant had ivy growing up the crumbling brick, making the area slightly cooler. After the long and sweaty heat of the New York City summer, the cooling, autumn-heavy air was a delight. And to enjoy the last dregs of the warmth as it shifted to cold in such a beautiful place, with such beautiful company—well, Credence couldn’t fathom anything better.

Across from him, Percival sipped at his spiked coffee, looking content and handsome as ever. Credence reached out and took a hesitant sip of the cocktail he’d ordered, feeling Percival’s gaze on him as he shut his eyes and took a hesitant sip.

“Good? Bad?” Percival asked him, voice soft and low in a way that made credence shiver. 

Credence flushed at the attention and concern and gently set the stemmed glass back down on the table, “Good.” He replied, fleetingly meeting Percival’s eyes. “Really good.” He plucked the orange slice off the rim of his glass and bit into it. “You were right that I would like it.”

Percival smiled, relieved, “I’m very glad to hear you like it.’ He watched Credence still, and Credence ducked his head bashfully, setting the empty rind down on the small, empty dessert plate. 

“You know me well.” He said eventually, feeling self-conscious under the warm scrutiny, as well as giddily elated by the attention. He would never have let himself think of this—thinking himself foolish to even entertain it. Yet here it was, happening. A date. A date where Percival was…so…_ interested _in him. Percival’s knee pressed against his own beneath the table and Credence took a shaky breath.

“It means a lot to me.” Credence continued. “To… to be known as you know me.” He smiled, glancing up at Percival, “I never…could have imagined that anyone would want to know me the way you do.” He took the cherry from his glass, fidgeting and needing something more to focus on than the press against his knee and those dark, warm eyes drinking him in. He bit the cherry from the stem. 

Fingers pressed beneath his chin, tilting his head back up in a request for him to look back. Credence shivered. He felt dizzy. 

Percival pressed a soft kiss against his fruit-sweet mouth. 

“Credence, the feeling is mutual.”


	8. Day 19

It was not his season any longer, but death still occurred among the trees. Among the fresh life, things still fell. Life, unable to make it to the next season.

And so, he remained. 

He felt it undeserved, to spend such time among the living, to take his place alongside he who brought new life. He didn’t deserve to be able to watch him do his job, beautiful and so in opposition to his own…and he felt worse when he had to step in and relieve that which couldn’t manage the gift he’d given to them, allowing them passage on. Softly greeting young life, soothing the fear with kindness, and showing it the way forward.

“They often speak of you as cruel.” His companion observed one afternoon, as he stroked the ears of a frightened mother, easing her frightened ragged breathing to something calm and peaceful. She and her foal, unable to make it, a birth too hard. “You are not cruel…why let it be believed?”

He hesitated, petting the foal and helping him to stand, strength he wouldn’t have possessed yet, had the birth gone well. He looked up at his companion thoughtfully as the foal and mother reunited and started on the path he lit for them. 

“They fear what they don’t understand.” He said eventually. “They fear the unknown…and so they fear me. The loss that they feel…is understandably painful, and, as I cannot show them what lies beyond…” he shrugged and pushed himself to his feet, smiling sadly. “I don’t feel particularly bothered by it. I understand their fear.” The sad smile spoke otherwise.

“I do not fear you, Credence.” Life said to him. Their fingers slid together, and Credence grasped Percival’s warm hand tightly.


	9. Day 20

He didn’t know what the young man was, but instinctively, he knew that he…it? Was not human.

Some sort of…some sort of eldritch being? He didn’t know. 

His frantic thoughts were interrupted by a cool voice. Almost human. Almost human but distinctly _not_. 

“Silly human…” it sounded amused, not angry or cruel, like Percival might have expected it to. “I am an old god.” It said. “I once cared for this land, was worshipped and loved for the good I did, and the help I offered to the people who lived here…that was long before your people came here. I have, for many centuries, been forgotten. How did you manage to call me here?”

Percival forced his eyes to open and looked up at the God, gorgeous and ethereal in a way no human could ever compare. He forced himself to meet the man’s dark and fathomless gaze. “I…I request your help.” He whispered.


	10. Day 21

To take the pendant…to _Steal_ the pendant, had been foolish. But it had called to him. So sweetly had it reached out and ached for him, and he for it, in return. 

He’d tried to leave it. 

He’d left it there for the afternoon, but it would not leave his mind. And now he had it, rusted and bent and cold against his chest.

It wasn’t long before that sweetness that had reached for him before, found him again, Percy. Percy. _Percy_. and when icy phantom hands touched his skin, caressed him, just so.   
He ached deeper. And found Credence’s cold mouth with his own. 

They were always destined for one another.


End file.
